Panem high
by thebooknerdxoxo
Summary: Clove and Cato are just friends but for how much longer. While they'rehem dealing with their friends problems their own are tearing them apart. Could they . . . love each other
1. Chapter 1

Clove POV

My phone vibrates as I pick it up to see that, surprise, surprise, Eliza is calling. I pick up only to hear her violently sobbing on the other end

" Hey, Eliza!" I say and she replies with the four words I'd never thought would come out of her mouth " I've broken up with Marvel !" she chokes out.

I can just imagine her there with tears streaming down her face, her auburn hair a tangled mess round her puffy face. "woah woah woah calm down," I tell her "stop crying." Eventually she does and I ask her why she dumped him.

" It was Johanna !" She tells me "Johanna got Glimmer to tell me to tell me to dump him and tell me all these horrible things about him which aren't true. That failed though so she spoke to Marvel himself telling him what a bitch I was and . . ." she carried on talking and all I was thinking was, Johanna wouldn't do that. Yeah they don't necessarily get on but Johanna doesn't have that kind of heart.

" Woah woah woah woah hold up, Johanna would never do that shes too nice and look Eliza you should just ask him back out again." I say.

She considers then says  
" So what do I say?"

"Hmmm well you say, Hey Marvel a lot has gone on but I want to say one thing, I know you probably don't want to hear what I have to say but I left you for all the wrong reasons and you don't have to say yes but . . . will you go back out with me ?" I tell her.  
All I hear is silence on the other end before she says " It's perfect ! thank you so much I'll give it a week and then I'll ask him!".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi, people I haven't posted the next chapter sorry, I was banned from the computer oopsie ! Anyways I know there's a lot of drama in this but it's the real world. I'm listening to Taylor Swift right now so maybe I can take some of her drama sooooo ! Yeah, and am I the only one who thinks Isabelle Fuhrman is like the prettiest person in THG ?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the huger games (although it would be freaking awesome if I did) the wonderful Suzanne Collins does !**

It's been a week and they're clearly not back together! I get Katniss to spped the process up. "Look all you need to do is say to him what I told Eliza to, only for her." I tell 's lunch and it's raining, heavily.

"Okay !" she says as she walks over to Marvel, this is either going to be a disaster or they're going to get back together. That's the thing with Katniss things either turn out awful or absolutely and utterly perfect.

Eliza sprints towards me " What is she doing?" she says.  
"Speeding up the process of "elizvel" or talking to him for you.

" Tears well up in her eyes and soon they pour down her face " I didn't want that to happen Clove why is she doing this!" she says as she sprints round the corner. I head over to Katniss and Marvel to see how she's doing, wow she is really messing that up !

" Well, Eliza kind of still likes you, maybe and . . . " she says half laughing. I sprint round the corner to find Eliza and say " Wow, Katniss is messing that up !" she hugs me and cries harder mumbling through wracking sobs

" I wanted to be able to make it up to him !" she carries on sobbing for what seems like ages until Marvel and Katniss round the corner with unreadable expressions on ther faces. " Hey Eliza," Marvel starts as she turns to face him with wet cheeks

" will you go back out with me?" Me and Eliza both stand there with dumbfounded expressions on our faces before she replies " Yes !" and they hug the rain pouring down on them. All I can feel is happy for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okaii soo I know there hasn't been much Clato in this whole story but this chapter is purely dedicated to that ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the hunger games or any of these amazing characters all rights go to Suzanne Collins !**

He looks at me again, in assembly, while the teacher is talking I kept sneaking glances at him, Cato, with those beautiful ocean blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

The only problem is, he keeps looking at me too and every time he does Katniss is there tapping me on the shoulder saying, "He's looking at you again."

He is sat one row in front of us at the other side of the hall. He has to turn sideways to look but every time he glances at me butterflies take flight in my stomach.

Eliza puts her hand to my ear pushing her auburn hair out of the way and whispers quietly "Does he like you or something this whole time he's been turning to look at you ?"

"No, of course not, he's Cato, one of my best friends now pay attention to the teacher."

I zone out completely in Spanish and look out the window thinking of him, of Cato, he is a really good friend and never anything more. But the question has been lingering in my mind this whole day, that forbidden question, What if ?

As the day skips to English I slip in the class only to look at the seating plan and find my name, next to Cato's.

Oh well, it could be worse at least I have Eliza and Katniss behind me next to Thresh, Glimmer on the other side of Cato and infront of us are Rue, Marvel and Peeta.

I sit down to find that Mrs Ehzaria but we call her Enobaria is our teacher, she is very strict. I spot Annie on the other side of the room next to Finnick, she is freaking out and only I know she liked him from the moment she looked in those sea green eyes, in front of her is Johanna next to Gale who looks lovingly at Madge.

Enobaria calls for quiet as she announces our topic, Romeo and Juliet, crap. She gets Johanna to hand out the books and they're one between two with the person on the end of the row getting their own.

In our case it's Glimmer so as Johanna passes she whispers to me "Lucky Clove, getting to share with Cato!".

I turn back to Cato who looks entrigued "What did she just say to you?" he demands.

"Nothing importaint to you!" I tell him and that shut him up.

Miss makes us recite the words to each other, I stare deep into his eyes as we recite the words, his eyes find mine, I feel like there's elecricity flowing through my veins, into my heart, and through our stare and we finish our work.

The whole class has stopped to look at us which means, Johanna giving me the thumbs up and Gale, sat next to her, looking very confused. I can't hold in the laughter bubbling up inside of me.

Miss breaks out the applause and flashes her shark toothed smile before settling us down. I feel like there may be a connection between Cato and I, I just need to find it and for now I wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is finally . . . A CATO CHAPTER ! I was thinking of doing one when I got onto ther relationship type thingiee (I'm not really so sure what it is any more !)**

**Unfortunately I don't own the hunger games :( if I did I would be sat there doing a book in Clove's POV (which I might actually do! Let me know if you want me to !)**

Cato POV

Darn, Clove's looking at me again.

Stay calm Cato, casually swivel your body turn your head and look at her, my head snaps back to the front as she's looking at me again with Katniss tapping on her shoulder and Eliza whispering in her ear.

I turn my head to Finnick as he repeatedly taps me on the shoulder as he says, "Dude, are you into Clove or something you keep looking at her?"

I reply sighing, "No Finnick of course I don't she's, Clove." and that shut him up.

I sit through the rest of assembly thinking of her, of Clove, she's just so beautiful but she's Clove and as beautiful as she is we've come too far friends wize to just have it all crash down, I can't help but feel something more for her, something deeper.

The bell rings and the rest of my classes pass by in a blur, right up until English, I walk into the class talking to Thresh about some party one of the richer kids are throwing, to stop, look at the seating plan and see my name, next to Clove's.

I do a double take, the realization hitting me later than it should have, I'm sat next to Clove!

It could be worse I suppose, at least I have Thresh and Katniss behind me next to Eliza, Glimmer on the other side me and infront of us are Rue, Marvel and Peeta.

I sit down to find that Mrs Ehzaria but we call her Enobaria is our teacher, she is very strict.

I spot Annie mouthing to Clove on the other side of the room next to Finnick she is freaking out and it's pretty pretty obvious that she likes him, in front of her is Johanna sat next to Gale who is currently drooling over Madge ! Literally, I think I see saliva.

Enobaria calls for quiet as she announces our topic, Romeo and Juliet, crap, I hate shakespere, half the time you have no idea what anything means.

She gets Johanna to hand out the books and they're one between two with the person on the end of the row getting their own.

Lucky Glimmer! so as Johanna passes she whispers something to Clove, then Clove turns round to me with a scowl on her face. Why did she make clove scowl like that, is it me?

"What did she just say to you?" I demands.

"Nothing importaint to you!" she tells me, wow, that kept me quiet, whats with the blockage.

Miss makes us recite the words to each other, I gaze into her eyes, as she does mine, I feel that feeling of something more again, something that I have to stop feeling.

The whole class has stopped to look at us and, eurgh Finnick has a smirk on his face as he mouths "Clato" my god I'm never going to hear the end of this, like what happened with Rue and Thresh "Thrue" **(A/N in this version Rue is the same age as them !)**, he says that to her every time he sees her.

And then Clove bursts out laughing.

My head snaps back towards her, had she just seen what Finnick said, I hope not.

No time to ask her however as then Miss breaks out the applause and flashes her shark toothed smile before settling us down.

I feel like there may be a connection between Clove and I, I just need to find it and for now I


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while and for that I'm going to put up 2 chapters now !**

**It always makes me happy when I see a review so reciew please !**

**I dont own the hunger games or any of the characters, only this fic**

Clove POV  
We have some school trip to an adventure camp coming up next week and of course, it ends with a prom. It is all anyone talks about, what am I going to wear, how shall I do my hair (Glimmer especially) and all that rubbish.

Eliza is obviously going to prom with Marvel, I mean I know the first break up was a little rough but honestly , they love each other and have done for like two weeks this time and last time it was like five months.

Right now, me, Eliza, Glimmer and Cecelia are in town to find prom dresses.

" Oooh look at this one !" Cecelia says coaxing me over to her, she found a stunning sleeveless dress with a chiffon hi low black skirt and the top is deep purple with black lace.

"Stunning," I tell her as she twirls around " you have to get it !" she agrees and we find glimmer a gorgeous pink hi low skirt that she's going to wear with a white tank.

While we're in the changing rooms Eliza changes the topic of conversation " Apparently Amelia is wearing a boob tube !" My nose wrinkles in disgust, Amelia Louis, one of the snobbiest girls in the school.

" Eeeeeeeeewwwwww ! another one we can add to our slut list guys !" I tell them. Then we say who we think will go down that path too like Melissa, Rochelle, Dany, Nelly, Meridith, Amy and all those other horrid snobs.

Glimmer and Cecelia change out of their dresses and as we head to the next shop, guess who we find in the cue to the changing rooms.

Amelia and all her little gang.

I came out of the changing rooms first and had a mix of emotions first shock, then horror and all that finally moulding into hysterical laughter as Eliza comes out and mimmicks what I just done.

After another hour of rigourous shopping me and Eliza have finally found our perfect dresses. "WOW!" they all chorus as I step ot of the changing rooms.

I had on a simple cream lace high neck cap sleeve dress that hung loosely at the bottom with a scalloped hem, it was onl knee length though.

Of course I'd never have usually chosen this but Eliza insisted. She'd chosen a cute strappy black sweetheart skater dress with blue, white and red mini flowers dotted all over.

**Sorry it's only short but I'll have the next chapter up just after this !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter as promised !**

**I don't own the hunger games unfortunately !**

Clove POV

The day of the trip comes as we are ushered onto coaches. We (meaning us girls) have sorted out our rooms with me, Cecelia, Rue, Glimmer and Eliza in one and Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Venia and Alana in another **(Venia and Alana are their other friends)**.

We get on the coach and the whole ride there I sit next to Eliza and we rock out to every single Taylor Swift song known to man, 30H!3 Dont trust her and So Cold by Ben Cocks.

When we get there we traipse to our rooms which are a bunch of two story (the attics are converted) flats.

They are in two L shapes and a rectangular square in the middle, that's where the teachers will go with their torches so that we don't stay up past 10:30. We are in room 222.

We head up to our room only to find we have an attic room so we have to bring our suitcases up the stairs in the door way to get to our appartment, hmmm fun.

we race to get the best bedrooms. Rue gets the double room, me and Eliza are in one twin room and Glimmer and Cecelia are in another.

We then go to the kitchen/living room to find a long glass window with a rail exactly infront of it, almost like a balcony but there's no ground part. We open the window and spot the others. Then the teachers come and tell us all to shut the windows.

We are allowed out of our rooms at 7:00 until 9:30 in which time we can go to the main complex which is where all the shops and games are, or go to other peoples apartments except girls aren't allowed in boys rooms and vice versa.

So when the teacher comes to our room to tell us we can go I stay behind and tell the others to go ahead of me and I tell them I'll be there soon because I can see Peeta sprinting to the grass below our balcony.

I open the small glass window and say" What do you want?" he is wearing some chinos, typical, a checked shirt, again typical, and a red hoodie.

He replies with " I want Katniss's room number to ask her to prom !" well I wasn't expecting that but I write it down on some paper and send it out the window to Peeta anyway.

Just in time as well because then Mr Russet comes round the corner and shouts " Hey little red riding hood go back to your room and Rapunzel over there shut the window !" I close the window in hysterics and sprint to find the others.

I then see Glimmer and Cato talking and make nothing of it at first but that look that I think I see in his eye is all too heart achingly familiar. Its the one I see when Annie looks at Finnick.

I still walk over to them however and bump right into Cato then, letting all my anger out, shove him then storm off to Eliza.

We go to the complex and stock up on sweets.

Eliza and me walk back to our room and go to the living room to watch the season premiere of The Vampire Diaries. Just when Elena is about to complete her transition there is a loud banging on the door.

I sprint down the stairs, slightly annoyed to find Cato down there "Dammit Clove, What the hell was that!" he shouts as I slam the ppartment door behind me and go out into the freezing night.

" You're telling me,you're the one going all gooey eyed for glimmer, not that I care anway." I snap at him.

He just looks more annoyed as he pins me up against the wall and shouts " Oh yeah, well how about you and Peeta huh, I open my window to gets some fresh air and then I hear Peeta talking about asking and prom. Then I saw you pass him some note. What was on that note huh Clove!" I should be sad or crying or something like that but instead I feel like laughing because of how wrong he is.

" Peeta wants to ask Katniss to prom okay not me so lay off, but you and Glimmer are going out now huh, because thats what it seems to me!"

Cato just looks angrier " It is not like that Clove and you know it!" his arm presses down harder on m chest and his grip on my wrist tightens.

" No, Cato I don't so get off me and leave me alone!" I screech as I force him off me, he still holds my wrist and I screech " Get the hell off me Cato I don't want anything to do with you any more!".

Then I run inside, lock the door shrink against it and cry.

Cry as he pounds on the door yelling my name as if I'm going to let him in.

**Soooo I hope you like it and as you know reviews make my day !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys ths is kind of a filler chapter because I have no idea what to write sooo lets go !**

**I don't own the hunger games thoo :(**

Cato POV

"Clove!" I cry into the door shrinking against it. It's after curfew and I'm going to get told off but, I can't forget the way her face was when I shoved her into the wall. Like, she didn't know who I was anymore. I want her to know me I want her to be with me.

For the first time in a long time a single tear slips down my cheek. "I love you clove" I whisper. In that moment I know, It's true I do love her, I need her. Shes the one chance of happiness I actually have a shot at getting. I should tell her right now but, what if she says no and after my display earlier on I doubt she even wants to see my face again.

She's there though, she can't see me but she's sat on her windowsill looking out to the ocean holding back tears. I have to make it up to her, I have to, and I will now. My hand is at the door when sir comes round the corner. I'll just go back to the apartment and sit with the guys.

Clove POV

Eliza found me at the bottom of the stairs half an hour ago in a blotchy mess. She took me up here to where I am now sat on the windowsill looking out at the waves. How could he do something like that to me.

He's never hurt me, ever ! He's always been a nice person. Teasing me of course that's just Cato being Cato but now somethings different. "I love you Cato." I whisper to the dark consuming night. I finally realise I do, I love him. I love him more than most things, I have to tell him.

Sir's whistle just went but I don't care I run to the door hand on the handle when I realize, what's the point. He's just going to attack me again and, I really can't deal with that level of drama right now.

_The next morning . . ._

Cato POV

I wake up the next morning with the familiar hollowness to my chest. I'm so confused because we're too good friends to ever be anything more. She's just, different. I want to tell her but it would change everything. After all I did, my very low impulse control, it'll never work. She'll reject me I know it. That is the fault in our stars.

I was going to talk to her, I saw her sat with her hand acting as a delicate support for her beautiful face. The warm blush spread throughout like a winters day. Dark brown hair accenting the colour of her big forest green eyes that, like a forest, I could get lost in forever.

I was going to tell her these things, really. But if she denies me how am I going to deal. I've already lost her once and if that happens again, my whole world will end.

**Again just a filler but I have no idea what will happen so tell me what you think should happen**

**Remember reviews make my day ! x**


End file.
